


Interrupted

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao interrupts his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2022.

“How was your day?” Yifan asks as the two tired parents slide into their bed.

“Good,” Joonmyeon replies. “Sehun counted to five today.”

“Wow,” Yifan says, wrapping his arms around Joonmyeon’s waist and kissing his forehead. “He’s going to be a smart kid.”

“He sure is,” Joonmyeon responds. He kisses his husband deeply, and Yifan runs his hands up and down Joonmyeon’s sides until he’s trying to pull Joonmyeon’s shirt off entirely. Joonmyeon doesn’t protest—they haven’t had sex for almost two weeks and they’re both starting to get a little restless. He helps Yifan take off his own shirt and then takes off Yifan’s shirt as well. “I love you,” Joonmyeon breathes as he kisses his husband’s torso.

“I love you too,” Yifan replies, helping Joonmyeon with his boxers. Joonmyeon strokes his husband to full hardness, kissing him tenderly. He can feel the tension in Yifan’s shoulders melting away, and that’s one of the reasons he loves doing this—because he releases Yifan from the stress of his job, if only for a moment. “You spoil me,” Yifan says as Joonmyeon breaks away, placing kisses down his torso.

“Not nearly enough,” Joonmyeon looks up and smiles. Yifan grins back and then Joonmyeon kisses Yifan’s tip before taking his cock in his mouth. He sucks gently at first, letting Yifan get a little riled up. Yifan’s fingers thread into Joonmyeon’s silky hair, tugging only a little bit. Joonmyeon licks and sucks, taking Yifan as deep as he can—even after all these years, he still hasn’t gotten accustomed to deep-throating, but that’s okay, because Yifan loves the way Joonmyeon does this anyway. He flicks his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of Yifan’s cock and Yifan remembers one of the reasons he loves when Joonmyeon gives him head.

Joonmyeon takes him in again, hollowing his cheeks, and Yifan lets out a low groan. He tugs a little harder at Joonmyeon’s hair, and he can feel Joonmyeon smile around his cock. Joonmyeon bobs his head up and down quickly, flicking his tongue against the underside of Yifan’s head, and Yifan lets out a sharp exhale.

“Joonmyeon, I’m going to—”

“Appa! Daddy!” they hear a cry, and Joonmyeon pulls off of his husband’s still-erect cock and looks toward the bedroom door.

“It’s Zitao again,” Joonmyeon says, and Yifan isn’t thinking about Zitao in the slightest. The only thing in his mind is Joonmyeon and just how much pressure he feels coiled in his belly.

“Joonmyeon,” he groans, “I need—”

“Daddy! Appa, Appa!” Zitao wails. Joonmyeon sighs, ignoring the bulge in his pants and the obvious unresolved issue of Yifan. He gets up, sending a pleading look to Yifan before going to check on their son.

Yifan seriously thinks of just jacking himself off, but then Joonmyeon would feel offended. And he really does care about his son’t well-being, but—

And Joonmyeon had looked so pretty just then. He wraps his hand around his cock, but he doesn’t move it. He hears Joonmyeon talking softly to Zitao in the next room, and he realizes for the millionth time that Joonmyeon is a great father.

Joonmyeon comes back after about three minutes, and he looks surprised to see that his husband is still completely erect.

“You waited?” he asks.

“It’s better when you do it,” Yifan admits, and Joonmyeon looks proud.

“Then let me do it,” Joonmyeon grins, climbing back onto the bed. “Zitao had a nightmare.”

“I was about to have one too,” Yifan tells him, and Joonmyeon laughs as he takes his husband’s cock back in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fill at exopromptmeme: "Domestic verse, with Kris & Suho as parents. Who ever their kids are is up to you, but something along the lines of Kris & Suho trying to have sex, but they keep getting interrupted."


End file.
